Nice (CD)
Nice is an unofficial Duran Duran limited edition compilation album, released in Finland by the DD Fan Club during 2005. About the album The album is a collection of Duran Duran remixes of "Nice", the band's 34th single that was only released to radio stations and as a download only. The single was the last to feature the original band members. The mixes were intended for an official single release, but were withdrawn shortly after the promotional singles were issued. Track 11 is nearly a Cappella Mix, with Simon Le Bon's vocals pushed to the very front and everything else very quiet in the background. Tracks 10, 11 and 12 are unlisted/uncredited hidden tracks and track 10 is 32 seconds of silence that separates the main album with the hidden tracks. Track listing SAMPCS 29761 2 #"Nice" (Album Version) - 3:41 #"Nice" (So Nice Mix) - 3:49 #"Nice" (Main Mix) - 3:25 #"Nice" (Radio Mix) - 3:17 #"Nice" (Pablo La Rosa's Naughty & Nice Mix) - 7:20 #"Nice" (Johnson Somerset's Atomic Ice Remix) - 6:47 #"Nice" (Demo Remix) - 5:12 #"Nice" (Mix) - 3:48 #"Nice" (Demo Version) - 4:29 #Untitled - 0:32 #"Nice" (Untitled Mix) - 3:22 #"Nice" (Untitled Mix) - 4:15 Track credits *Track 2 - Remix by Mike Greig *Track 3 - Remix by Eric Prydz *Track 4 - Remix by Eric Prydz *Track 5 - Remix by Pablo La Rosa *Track 6 - Remix by Johnson Somerset *Track 7 - Remix by Marcel Agterhius *Track 8 - Remix by Dready *Track 11 - Remix by Unknown Artist *Track 12 - Remix by Unknown Artist Song credits *Written by Duran Duran *Performed by Duran Duran *Produced by Don Gilmore *Mixed by Jeremy Whetley Lyrics Take the beautiful sting of a Scorpio A careless smile and it begins to snow And it hurts me to think That you might never know That I've got this thing about you In case you don't understand There's something else I meant to tell you There is nothing better Than being with you And I'm feeling so nice There is nowhere better Than here with you And it's feeling so nice Staying up with the moon And walking home in the rain Mixed with your perfume And never twice the same I got a lot to lose But everything to gain When I really think about it You haven't got a clue It's all that I can do to hide it There is nothing better Than being with you And I'm feeling so nice There is nowhere better Than here with you And it's feeling so nice Did I already say 'Cause you make me forget I might as well be brave and tell 'ya And it hurts me to think that You might never know Will it hurt as much being true? I might as well be brave and tell 'ya Yeah I'm feeling And it's feeling so nice Category:Compilation Albums Category:Rare Items Category:Unofficial albums Category:Duran Duran compilation albums Category:DD Fan Club